swd6rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Wound Table
Mortal Wounds give permanent damage that cannot just be healed off but will at the very least leave a scar. Cybernetics and intense surgery can put the majority of it right, but repeated mortal wounds in the same location weakens anybody. ROLL 2D6 Head Wound 2 = Severe brain damage (-1D KNO, -2 PER, -1 pip from all other attributes) C 3 = Light brain damage (-1D from KNO and –2 PER) C 4 = Blinded (-1D PER, cannot see anything anymore) C 5 = One eye cut out (-1D PER, but can still see) C 6 = Jaw cut out (requires cybernetics to eat and breathe, -1D charisma checks) C 7 = Hideous Facial Scarring (-1 to PER, -1D charisma) Ex 8 = Ear and balance destroyed (-2 to DEX) Ex 9 = Weak spot on cranium (-1D soak on location 1 of a head shot) Ex 10 = Vocal chords (Requires cybernetics to communicate) Ex 11 = Severe eye damage (-1 to PER) Ex 12 = Nasal destruction (Loses sense of smell, changes voice, cosmetic) S Chest Wound 2 = Internal Rupture (-2 soak, -1D stamina, -1/2 move, -1 all other skills) C 3 = Major heart damage with difficulties (-2 soak, -2 stamina, -3 move) C 4 = Spinal damage (-3 move, -1 DEX) C 5 = Permanent Ventricle damage (-2 soak on chest area only) C 6 = Ribcage destroyed (weak spot, -1D soak on location 1 on chest hits) C 7 = Lung damage (breathing difficulties) (-1D stamina) Ex 8 = Right Shoulder (-1D to all right arm related DEX rolls) Ex 9 = Left Shoulder (-1D to all left arm related DEX rolls) Ex 10 = Pelvis destroyed (1/2 movement) Ex 11 = Intestinal rupture (poisoned –1D all skills (not attributes) S 12 = Hideous scarring across chest (largely cosmetic, sore but ignorable) S Arm Wounds 2 = Arm is cut off at the shoulder. Hit location lost. (½ DEX) C 3 = Arm is lost from elbow down. Cannot use any related skill to that arm (-1D DEX) C 4 = Hand chopped off. Cannot use any related skill to that hand (-2 pips from DEX) C 5 = Mangled arm. Cannot use any related skill to that arm (-2 to DEX) Ex 6 = Mangled hand. Cannot use any related skill to that hand. (-2 from DEX) Ex 7 = Bicep is destroyed (-1D STR skills (not attribute) C 8 = Nerve damage (weak spot, -1D soak on location 1 of that arm) Ex 9 = Wrist damage (1’s on skill rolls with this arm count as botches) Ex 10 = Fingers lost (-1 pip from DEX, cannot handle things with this hand) C 11 = Severed finger (-1 only DEX skills related to this hand) C 12 = Pound of flesh (leaving hideous scar, but largely cosmetic) S Leg Wounds 2 = Leg is severed from the hip. Hit location lost. (1/2 dodge and ½ movement) C 3 = Leg is severed at the thigh (-1D dodge and ½ movement) C 4 = Leg is cut at the knee (-2 to dodge and –3 movement) C 5 = Foot is severed from leg (-1 dodge, -3 movement) C 6 = Destroyed hip (-3 movement) Ex 7 = Permanent damage (-1D soak on location 1 of that leg) C 8 = Kneecapped (-2 movement) Ex 9 = Nerve damage (any 1’s in a dodge roll should be rolled again for botches) Ex 10 = Destroyed ankle (1 to dodge and –1 movement) Ex 11 = Toes are lost (–1 movement) C 12 = Pound of flesh (hideous scar, largely cosmetic) S